Enfance
by Akura Fokkusu
Summary: A découvrir mais un indice ça parle d'un perso d'SLG


_Voilà une petite fiction que j'ai écrite parce que j'ai ce qu'on appelle dans le métier le syndrome de la Feuille Blanche, donc voilà c'est une fiction inspirée d'une autre qui s'appelle You're Gonna Pay qui est une excellente fiction que je vous conseil d'aller voir._

_Attention cette fiction est classée en M et pas pour rien : violence et pédophilie présentes. Ames sensibles s'abstenir. Pour les autres, c'est-à-dire les sadiques, comme moi, bonne lecture_

16H00, il se réveille dans une maison sombre, les volets de sa chambre sont fermés tout comme ses yeux. Plus il les garde fermés moins la douleur et les larmes sont présentes. Il s'extirpe finalement de son lit et ouvre ses volets. Dehors le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent il entend même les autres enfants crier tout en se courant après. Cette joie est contraire à son âme triste, sale, brisée et abandonnée. Qu'est qu'il aimerait sortir dehors pouvoir courir librement et surtout rire, chose qui ne s'est jamais produite. Mais il sait, il sait qu'il a interdiction de sortir, qu'il se ferait sévèrement punir s'il osait mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied dehors. Finalement il se décolle de la fenêtre pour se regarder dans un miroir : d'assez petite taille, les cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus et rouges. Rouges car sa vie se résume à coups, ceinture, pleurs et supplication. Peut-être que s'il avait été plus grand ou d'un autre physique, peut-être que ses parents ne seraient pas aussi méchant avec lui.

- T'es pas encore lever le marmot ?! Espèce de feignant !

Cette voix grave, rauque et dangereuse c'es celle de son père, il a peur, très peur. Il court se cacher sous son lit en espérant que l'homme ne le trouvera pas. Ses dents claquent, ses genoux tremblent. Un pas lourd s'approche de sa chambre et l'ouvre avec fracas. Il sent plus qu'il ne voit son père regarder dans toute la chambre, dans les moindres recoins.

Cet homme est un quadragénaire aux cheveux bruns, gras arrivant jusqu'au début du cou, cet homme est gros très gros, malheureusement pour le gosse il a également beaucoup de force. Il porte un T-shirt blanc cassé tâché et troué ainsi qu'un short en jean tout aussi déchiré que son haut. Il l'a toujours connu alcoolique, fumeur et chômeur. L'homme s'est fait viré de son boulot pour harcèlement sexuelle et depuis il déverse sur son fils et sa femme ses rages et colères car il n'arrive pas à retrouver un métier.

Il a de la chance il le sait car là son père ne revient pas d'un entretien d'embauche sinon il y a longtemps que le gosse se serait fait tabasser.

Il voit l'homme se baisser sous le lit, lui s'enfonce autant qu'il peut et se recroqueville sur lui-même, les mains frêles autour des genoux et eux lui protégeant le visage

- Faut pas avoir peur gamin, viens-là

Il ne veut pas venir, il sait ce qu'il va se passer s'il va voir la main tendus. L'obèse ne le voyant pas venir rentre dans une colère noire :

- Viens ici maintenant espèce de petit bâtard !

Son visage était tordu par la rage, une rage oui mais une rage d'un fou furieux. Sans attendre un quelconque geste de son fils il l'attrapa à l'aide d'une de ses paluches et le sortit de sa cachette :

- Alors on veut jouer à cache-cache ? Dommage moi je n'aime pas ce jeu !

Il saisit l'enfant sans défense par la gorge et le maintint en l'air.

Il ne peut plus respirer ses petites mains essayent vainement de repousser l'homme, même s'il a peur il sait que l'autre ne le tuera pas car son père tire sa jouissance de la violence. Soudain il sent son corps frêle voler et s'écraser contre un mur, ses os sont à deux doigts de se rompre, il souffre, il ne peut plus retenir ses larmes :

- Arrêtes de pleurer, t'es pas une grognasse !

Mais il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas tarir le flot salé qui monte dans ses yeux. Son père s'avance et le baffe, il souffre le martyre, à chaque fois que l'homme le frappe il espère pouvoir mourir et être ainsi libéré de cette souffrance qui est sienne depuis sa naissance. Il n'a jamais connu les câlins ou les bisous seulement les coups et les insultes.

- Tu veux pas t'arrêter ? Très bien.

Il voit l'obèse défaire sa ceinture et s'approcher de lui. Il se relève tant bien que mal, chaque parcelle de son corps le fait souffrir comme si un millions de pieux s'étaient plantés de part et d'autre de son corps. Il doit fuir maintenant, il le sait. Il tente de courir mais l'homme l'attrape à nouveau et le jette sur son lit. Sans laisser le temps au gosse de se remettre il abat sa ceinture sur lui. Il hurle, se débat, pleurs, supplie, rien à faire les coups continuent de tomber sur lui comme la pluie tomberait du ciel. Enfin l'homme s'arrête et sort de sa chambre laissant l'enfant en pleurs et saignant de part et d'autre de son petit corps. Il sait pourquoi son père est parti, la femme qui vit avec lui vient de rentrer et maintenant il va passer ses pulsions sexuelles sur elle.

Sa mère est blonde, trentenaire et très belle, un visage fin, un nez droit, de grands yeux chocolat magnifiques. Malgré son accouchement elle a réussie à garder sa taille de guêpe et ses jambes fines. On pourrait penser que étant également une victime de son mari elle protège et cajole l'enfant. Mais non subissant un traitement pire sue celui-ci et ne pouvant pas exprimer sa colère face à son mari elle se défoule également sur le pauvre petit. Il les entend crier, des cris de plaisir pour l'un, des cris de colère, de douleur et de souffrance pour l'autre. Il se bouche les oreilles, il ne veut pas entendre, c'est trop horrible. Il n'en peut plus des coups, insultes, cris et autres choses tout aussi douloureuses. Il l'entend montée, cette fois ce n'est pas son père mais sa mère. Elle rentre dans la chambre, face à elle il ne se cache pas, il espère toujours qu'à un moment ou à un autre elle le prendra dans ses bras pour lui dire que c'est finit et qu'ils s'en vont tout les deux, loin de cette violence. Mais cet espoir meurt chaque jour un peu plus. Elle le regarde, s'avance puis sans hésitation lui met une claque à son tour :

- Tout est de ta faute ! Lui crache-t-elle au visage folle de rage

Il ne sait pas ce qui est de sa faute mais il acquiesce, ils ont tout les deux raison, s'il n'était pas là ses parents seraient plus heureux. Sa mère s'approche un peu plus de lui et le griffe au visage, le petit hurle de douleur face aux longs ongles manucurés transperçant sa peau opaline et délicate. Cette fois elle lui tire les cheveux en lui ordonnant de se taire, qu'elle ne supporte pas ses cris et jérémiades. A nouveau du bruit se fait entendre dans l'escalier. C'est l'homme qui revient à plus calme que tout à l'heure. Il pénètre pour la seconde fois dans la chambre du martyre, il frappe sa femme et la pousse à sortir de la pièce. Une fois seul à seul avec ce gosse qu'il considère comme source de ses malheurs il le regarde d'un regard que le petit ne connaissait pas, un regard mêlé de désir et de colère. Avant que l'enfant est pu faire le moindre geste il se jette sur lui et attache ses poignets aux barreaux du lit. Il pleure et se débat, il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe mais il n'a absolument pas envie de connaître :

- T'as 5ans il est tant que t'apprennes la vie !

Le gosse hurle encore plus, il essaye de donner des coups de pieds en vain :

- LA FERME !

Un nouveau coup s'abat, soudain l'enfant se tait comme si toutes les larmes que l'on peut verser dans une vie venaient de finir de se verser. Le père sourit et commence à retirer son bas dévoilant un pénis aux veines apparentes et bien dressé. Il l'approche de la bouche de l'enfant, celui-ci accepte sans un mot et le père commence à faire des va-et-vient. Sa gorge est trop petite pour tout accueillir et il manque de s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises. Sans prévenir l'homme se libère le petit sans alors quelque chose de visqueux lui remplir la bouche :

- Avale et pose pas de questions.

Il s'exécute ne voulant pas être à nouveau roué de coups. Le quadragénaire lui soulève les jambes et sans prévenir s'enfonce jusqu'aux glands à l'intérieur du petit qui hurle de douleur, il a terriblement mal, une douleur qu'il n'a jamais connu auparavant, cette fois c'est sûr il va mourir. L'homme au dessus le regarde et sourit mal sainement, il se retire tout aussi brutalement pour recommencer son œuvre à plusieurs reprises, lui grogne de plaisir et le petit hurle de douleur. L'acte se finit lorsque le fou se libère encore une fois à l'intérieur du petit. Il le détache, lui ordonne de s'habiller et part l'attendre à l'extérieur. Rester seul dans sa chambre il pleurs, des larmes silencieuses de douleur et de honte. A ce moment quelque chose se réveille en lui. Il arrête de pleurer et jure de ne plus jamais craquer et de faire subir aux autres ce qu'il vient de subir à cet instant. Il finit de s'habiller, son père l'attends et le conduit à la porte d'entrée, il le jette dehors et le prévient :

- Ne t'avises surtout pas de remettre un pied chez moi, à partir de maintenant tu te démerdes tout seul. Et c'est abandonné, humilié et brisé que le petit commence une nouvelle vie. Plus tard il deviendra un homme sombre sans aucun sentiment, ni aucune pitié. Il fréquentera des endroits de luxure utilisant le sexe pour combler le manque d'amour qu'il n'a pas eu, utilisant la violence pour cacher ses sentiments et portant des lunettes pour masquer ses yeux trop remplis de tristesse.

Il deviendra le Patron

_Voilà fin de cette fiction, je vais essayer de trouver des idées au plus vite pour mon autre fic' mais bon. Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Et au revoir mes amis sadiques._


End file.
